


The Gods and their Watchers

by Key_Key



Series: Godinnit [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Wilbur Soot, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Found Family, God Tommyinnit, Kinda, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, he hates the world, hes doing his best, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_Key/pseuds/Key_Key
Summary: It was a tale as old as time.“Tommy, I begging you! Please don’t do this.”“Techno, I dont have a choice.”-Tommy was far greater then they had imagined.-Or God Tommy and the Sleepy Boi’s sad life(NOT CONNECTED to "A Job Well Done" the first work in this series)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Godinnit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093058
Comments: 5
Kudos: 228





	The Gods and their Watchers

**Author's Note:**

> So more Godinnit? This has nothing to do with the first work in the series! This has that concept but done differently!

“Techno stop throwing Tommy off the bed! I’ve been trying to get him to sleep for hours.” Phil picked up the crying five year old and placed him in between his two brothers. 

“Dad he’s a little gremlin tho!” Wilbur while still insulting the child pulled the blanket up and over his small body.

“Please Wilbur, you two are supposed to be the responsible older brothers.” Phil's frown shifted into a disappointed look as he knew exactly what to say. “That is unless you want to consider ten year olds children? I mean I could treat you two like kids again… if that’s what you want?” 

Techno and Wilbur immediately faced each other shocked. 

“NO!”

“No thank you!”

“Are you sure?” Phil smirked at his twins.

“Yes we’re sure dad!” Wilbur was clearly displeased.

“Yup, what he said.” Techno looked between Wilbur and his dad.

“Alright, I guess you're going to have to act like older brothers then. And that means no throwing Tommy off the bed—" ''BUT“ ”No buts, I don’t care if he’s bothering you, he’s five and your ten.”

“I’M NOT A KID!” Tommy was ready to throw hands.

“HA YOU HEARD DAD, YOUR A CHILD!!” Tommy immediately punched Wilbur in the arm, but didn't do much damage considering how small he was.  
“Aww is li’l Tommy trying to hurt me?” 

“Shut up Wilby!” Tommy pouted and turned his back on him to face Techno. “Techno he’s bullying me.”

“As he should.” 

“DAD!” 

Phil massaged his head. “Your three are hopeless.” He pushed Tommy back into his place between his brothers and pulled the blanket over them, in hopes of getting them to calm down. “Alright that’s enough. Do you or do you three not want to hear a story?”

“STORY STORY STORY!!!” Tommy yelled right into Wilbur's ear. 

“SHUT UP TOMMY!” Wilbur held his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. 

“Sorry… Wilbur?” He looked concerned at his father.

“Wilbur are you ok?” Phil got up from his chair on the other side of the bed and made his way around to comfort his son.

“Ya…” He brought his hands back down under the blanket. “It was just too loud.”

“Ok calm it down now Tommy, it’s time for a story.” He dragged his chair next to Wilbur’s side of the bed and sat. 

“Dad, is it going to be the nether fortress one?” Techno pulled the blanket higher up over the bottom half of his face. 

“No-“

“Oh! Oh! I know! It’s the one in the tundra!” Tommy pulled himself out from under the blanket techno had ended up throwing over his head. 

“Not that one either.”

“Is it going to be a new one?” Wilbur shifted to face Phil's direction. 

“Yes and no, it's going to be new to you three, but this is a story my mother told me.” 

“Grandza!” Tommy laughed. 

“Yes Tommy Grandza.” Phil chucked. “Now settle down, this is going to be a long one kids. It was a tale as old as time, The Gods and their Watchers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue pog? I'm writing the first chap right now so it would be out within this week. Let me know how y'all feeling so far! Thank you so much for the support!


End file.
